1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless networking, and in particular to a hand held sized wireless network communications device that is configured to act as both a stand-alone wireless network detector and as a network adapter coupled to an external computing device, such as a personal computer.
2. Introduction
Wireless communications have become a ubiquitous part of modern life. Every day millions of people around the world use wireless telephones, pagers, cellular telephones, wireless personal digital assistants, wireless headsets, and other wireless communication devices and services.
Recently, wireless networking has begun to supplement and replace some hard-wired network infrastructures, such as Local Area Networks (LANs), which traditionally connected via cables. One of the major benefits of a wireless LAN (WLAN) infrastructure is the increased portability of computing devices used within such an infrastructure. Wireless network users are free to roam within a set distance from a wireless access point without losing connectivity to the WLAN. An added benefit is that wireless network users no longer need to carry cables and connectors to connect to a network.
WLANs typically include one or more wireless computing devices and wireless access points (WAPs). Each WAP includes a wireless transceiver for communicating with the computing devices via radio signals. Typically, the WAP connects to a larger wired network infrastructure, such as the Internet, through a hardwired interconnection. In addition, each of the computing devices includes, or is connected to, a wireless PC card or wireless network adapter that also contains a wireless transceiver for communicating with the WAP via radio signals. These computing devices typically include laptop or notebook computers, desktop computers, peripherals, such as printers, and more increasingly handheld devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs).
Unlike cellular telephone and data networks, WLANs have a limited communication range. For example, the 802.11b and 802.11g wireless protocols are typically limited to about 150 ft indoors and about 300 ft outdoors; the 802.11a wireless protocol is limited to a range of about 50 ft indoors and 100 ft outdoors; while the BLUETOOTH wireless protocol has an effective range of about 32 ft. That said, obstructions, such as brick walls and metal frames, as well as interference from microwave ovens and other equipment greatly decreases these ranges. The range or geographic area covered by a WAP is know at a “hotspot.” Local wireless networks or hotspots have sprung up in homes, workplaces, public spaces, and businesses, such as fast-food restaurants, coffee shops, airports and, recently, airlines.
Such wireless networks may be public or private; open or closed; free or paid; or encrypted or non-encrypted. Public networks are open to the public, while private networks allow access only to a private group of users. Open wireless networks are public networks that are accessible without the need to have previously subscribed to the wireless network, while closed wireless networks are networks that require registration or subscription. Paid networks require the payment of a periodic or one time fee, unlike free networks which don't.
However, other than by printed signs or informational Web-sites, potential wireless network users typically have no way of knowing the location of hotspots. If a user happens to be in a hotspot, he still may not be able to easily tell whether the network is active, whether the wireless signal extends to his physical location, whether he may access the network, or whether the signal strength is adequate to permit a reliable connection to be made with the network. The user also is not able to easily determine the nature of the network, the wireless protocols used, and whether the wireless network is public or private; open or closed; free or paid; or encrypted or non-encrypted.
Until recently, identifying a wireless network typically required a user to unpack a laptop computer; insert a wireless adapter or card, such as a PCMCIA card; turn the computer on; wait for the computer to boot; perform any necessary network configuration; and thereafter launch network access software, such as a Web-browser, to finally access the wireless network. Clearly, performing such steps is extremely time consuming and frustrating for users, especially when it is determined that there is no wireless network available or that the network is inaccessible.
Recently, however, stand-alone wireless network detectors have been developed to notify users of the presence of a wireless network without the need to perform the above-mentioned steps. However, such separate wireless network detectors require the user to carry around the additional network detector, in addition to a laptop, network adapter and other hardware, thereby increasing user inconvenience and diminishing the mobile computing experience. Moreover, the network detector is an additional expense for the mobile network user. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to reduce the complexity and cost of mobile computing while increasing user efficiency and convenience.
The information disclosed in this Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.